Edgy Jester
The Edgy Jester is a Jester Power [[Spark|'Spark']] can obtain throughout various levels in ''Spark the Electric Jester''. It returns as a power-up for [[Fark|'Fark']] in ''Spark the Electric Jester 2''.'' Appearance Spark the Electric Jester The Edgy Jester Power changes Spark's colours to primarily black, changing the blue on his hat and his yellow fur into a deep black. Alongside that, his eyes change to a vivid red, and he wears a unique, long, black scarf. When idling, Spark will hold the knife with a reverse grip, and bounce up and down. Spark the Electric Jester 2 Fark gains the same attributes as Spark, with the addition of several red designs all across his body, from flame design on his torso, to a red line besides his eye. A new feature is the addition of glowing hover shoes, that allow Fark to skate rather than run. The already long scarf is even longer in the sequel, with it not just reaching Fark's legs, but dragging against the ground as well. When idling, Fark will pose with the knife, such as pointing it forward in a threatening manner, or raising it up then feinting a slash. Background The origin of both the Edgy Jester and the Edgy Knife is unknown, but speculation suggests that the Edgy Knife was a military knife that got leaked to the public and sold en-masse. The knife was nicknamed the Edgy because of how good it was at cutting. Most of the time the Edgy Knife was sold with a scarf that allowed the user wearing the correct boots to cling to ceilings and move faster in general. This was a marketing strategy to sell the combo to teenagers as a secondary audience, however, it was a commercial failure as parents deemed the product too hazardous and no housewife needed a knife that strong. Because of this, the knife started to sell incredibly cheap, putting the Edgy Knife into dangerous hands. Locations Spark the Electric Jester Spark the Electric Jester 2 Moves Spark the Electric Jester The Edgy Jester is a fast and nimble Jester Power, allowing for faster acceleration and various movement options. It allows Spark to infinetly dash in the air, however this does not present many uses besides turning around quickly due to the fact it is the only aerial dash that does not stop falling. His downward attack is again another movement option, as it is a downward dash, a contrary to his double jump. This speed is also presented in it's basic attack, where the Jester swings his knife twice in a short radius, and twice again in a larger radius. His charged up attack charges rather quickly aswell, allowing the Jester to shoot out three kunai. His full gauge attack is an explosion with a large radius, dealing alot of damage. Spark the Electric Jester 2 The Edgy Jester still contains its original characteristics, but most of the attacks are completely different. His basic attack is a knife jab, where Fark slashes extremely fast 4 times vertically, then does 4 more horizontal jabs in a slower speed, split into two sets of two slashes, and then finishes the jab with two horizontal slashes, before it finishes the basic attack by dual wielding the knife for a final slash. His charged up move is no longer an attack, as it is replaced with a direct launch upwards, which essentially functions as another double jump. This combined with Fark's base double jump enables him to triple jump, and reach high areas. His full gauge attack is the same as before, a blast dealing heavy damage in a large radius. His athletic abilities have been enhanced, letting him dash in the air a total of three times, instead of all of the other Jester Powers' one aerial dash. He is also given a unique running animation, where he instead skates, a new addition to his design. Trivia * The Edgy Jester is a nod to the popular ''Sonic the Hedgehog character, Shadow the Hedgehog, with its full gauge attack being similar to his Chaos Blast ability, and its running animation in Spark 2 being similar to his own running animation. Gallery EdgyWallRun.gif|The Edgy Jester's ability to scale walls. Edgy Formie.png|A Formie with an Edgy Knife and Edgy Jester hat. EdgyTEJ2.png|Fark posing with the Edgy Knife in F.M. City. Category:Jester Powers Category:Spark the Electric Jester 2 Category:Spark the Electric Jester